Two Halves of the Same Whole
by HisEmpress
Summary: This is a [Chrom x Reader], Chrom does not belong to me, and the reader belongs to Chrom. This is a one-shot. And probably, the longest one-shot I ever wrote. The story/plot belongs to me. This Fanfic is based on the game, Fire Emblem: Awakening.


[Chrom x Jealous!Reader] one-shot

* * *

_**"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole."**_

**He was wrong about that... wasn't he?**

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"It's going to be alright Sumia... he's going to come back, trust me on this one." _The navy blue haired Ylissean prince embraced Sumia, and gently rubbing her back as she was quietly sobbing onto Chrom's broad chest.

_"What in the world... what the hell is Chrom doing?" My eyes were bulging, shocked, and then quickly hid behind the wall._

_"T-Thanks Chrom... for comforting me. I hope he does come back..." murmured Sumia, bawling even louder on Chrom's chest._

_"It okay, let it all out Sumia."_

_"What the hell Sumia... Did that bitch just turned her back against me? After all this time, she was supporting me with Chrom... and now?" Again, I peeped my head looking at them, both embracing each other. I can't stand it. Chrom, what are you doing? Aren't you __**mine? **_

_Tears started forming in the corner of my eyes. No. No. NO. NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I quickly ran away from the scene, running towards to my bed chamber, following my own quick footsteps, taking myself to a place where I can seclude myself. I don't want to be seen by anyone. No one. NO ONE._

_I crawled on my bed, quietly sobbing onto my pillow, with tears trickling from my eyes and letting the pillow cover absorb my fresh wet, salty tears. Why am I crying over a silly little thing? They were just hugging. Simply__** hugging.**__ There's nothing wrong with that right? After all, I am the one who Chrom __**proposed**__ to. Why am I even crying? I don't have to be jealous right? What the hell _. What is wrong with you. Letting something stupid get to you. But... never get your hopes__** up.**_

* * *

_**~Time Skip: 5 days~**_

After Chrom defeated the soldiers in Valm Harbor, he came back to the Ylissean palace. He heard you haven't been eating since the day he had left to go battle in Valm Harbor.

He was shocked, hearing this from the maids, he was agonized. Letting thoughts go in his head, or all over his head, **how** were you **not eating**? You purely _**loved**_ eating. You ate a lot, but never gaining a lot of weight, due to your quick metabolism, thank goodness for that. Chrom was looking through the palace, trying to find you. He was so dense, he didn't even _**think**_ you'd be in yours and his bed chamber.

"_!" shrieked Chrom.

"_Go away."_ you rudely replied, hearing Chrom slam the doors, but closing the doors behind him.

"Why aren't you eating?!" shouted Chrom, but in a concerned and flustered manner. Having no reply from you, he walked towards you silently.

"_**DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" **_You screamed, gripping on the blanket over you tightly, hoping he doesn't uncover it.

He was surprised by your roaring voice, you _never_ normally acted like_** this**_. **Never**. He didn't listen to you, but sat next to you by the bed.

"Tell me what's wrong." said Chrom in a relaxed, soothed voice. It didn't matter how long it took to reply. Chrom was a patient man after all. After seeing your feelings, the way you behaved, it doesn't matter. All he wanted to do now, was to comfort you.

"W-Why," you stuttered. "Why were you hugging Sumia?" you gulped, hoping for a clear answer from him. Chrom started laughing. What the hell was he _laughing_ about? You were crying for almost 5 days straight, because of seeing that incident. And_** this**_, is how he acts? "H-Hey... What's so funny." You enraged.

Chrom turned around, and held onto your blanket covers, and took off the blanket. Right before his eyes, was you. A beautiful yet, wrecked woman in front of him. Your hair was parted, onto the left, some shimmering (h/c) locks on your face. You had beautiful (e/c) eyes, but they were now puffy. You looked more pale and thin, but **you were still alluring in his eyes**.

"_…" Chrom said quietly embracing you like he had just got you back from hell.

"Chrom...?" You whispered in his ear, trembling like a frightened lost cat.

"You know... About with Sumia..." Chrom said slowly and quietly. You gulped. You didn't want to hear this. Not in a million years. Never. But you had to, you wanted the truth. No matter how painful it was, you wanted to _hear _ it, from his lips. "She lost her pegasus... her favorite one, and first one, William."

Huh... What? Sumia lost her Pegasus so that means...

"Does that mean...?" You asked.

"Yeah, I was comforting her." said Chrom, admitting the truth.

"Oh..." You smiled softly, and closed your eyes, finally wrapping your arms around Chrom, feeling secure. Chrom felt your smile, but the hug softened, he didn't want to hurt your frail body. "I'm sorry... for misunderstanding." You apologized.

"There's no need to, I would be jealous too if I had see you with any other man." said Chrom, somewhat, slight anger in his voice. You giggled, and he smiled.

Finally... Chrom pinned you down on the bed.

"Well... _…" Chrom smirked. You turned your head to the right side, blushing furiously, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Chrom... this is so not like you..." You said, chuckling, but still blushing.

"I know it isnt..." Chrom said quietly, still wanting to meet your eyes. You finally returned his gaze, and your eyes locked to each other. His eyes were filled with lust, but with love as well. Yours, was filled with innocence, but with love also.

Chrom's head bent down, reaching for a kiss. This was going to be a _**long night**_.

The sentence repeated in both of your's and Chrom's mind.

_**"I guess we really are two halves of the same whole."**_


End file.
